Trust Me I'm the Doctor
by Tron45
Summary: A new one-shot. Bonnie has just witnessed her mother's death and has stumbled on the road. Now she waits for death, but God sends her salvation in the shape of a blue box and the mysterious man who dwells within.


Disclaimer: Unfortuately, I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Bryan Davis and BBC respectively.

AN: This is supposed to take place in an alternate universe of sorts and is not related to my other one-shots containing these particular characters. This is not supposed to replace the actual plotline for any of the Dragons In Our Midst books; these one-shots are just my musings on what would happen if the Doctor did decide to help Bonnie and the others. This particular one-shot takes place in Eye of the Oracle, after Devin kills Bonnie's mother, and the Doctor has not yet met Rose.

Bonnie rode her bike through the snow covered road and cried. She had just witnessed her mother's death and was scared, very scared. She hadn't had time to grab a coat or anything and was riding through the freezing wind in her pajamas.

Just then, her bike hit a rock or something and it sent her flying over the handlebars and into the snow. Her wings were fully exposed, and she was soaked to the bone. A part of her just wanted to lay there and die. Her mother was dead, and her father didn't seem to care that much about her. Still, something inside her urged her to move on; to not give up hope.

"God," she whispered through her still flowing tears. "Please, I don't want to die here. Please send someone to help me."

As soon as she uttered the last word, a strange noise permeated the air in front of her. Before her very eyes, a tall blue box materialized on the ground directly ahead of her. As soon as it had become fully solid, the double doors on the front opened and a man stood in the doorway.

"Well come on. Do you wanna catch your death of cold out here?" he asked in an accent that Bonnie couldn't quite place. She slowly began to get up when she felt two strong hands gently lift her off of the ground. The man carried Bonnie bridal style into the strange blue box and gently placed her onto a chair before he pushed the doors shut. Looking back to her, he smiled. "There, isn't that better?" Now that she was shielded from the harsh cold, she was able to get a better look at him.

The man was about six feet tall, give or take a couple of inches, and he wore a loose leather jacket over a dark lime V-neck t-shirt. His ears and nose were larger than those of an average person, and his hair was buzz cut to be very close to his skull.

Draping a blanket over her shoulders, he asked, "Cream or sugar?"

"What," Bonnie replied, confused.

"For your tea. Cream or sugar? Or would you just rather a cup of hot coco?"

"Hot chocolate, please."

The man smiled again. "Back in a mo."

As the man walked off, Bonnie had to do a double take about the room she was in. It had no lighting other than a teal glow that emenated from a column in the middle of the room that protruded from some kind of circular console that seemed to be made up of different pieces of old hardware. When the man with the leather jacket and the European accent came back, he had a white mug in his hand.

"Here you go," he said. "It shouldn't be too hot. The TARDIS is usually pretty good about that sort of thing."

"TARDIS? What the heck is a TARDIS?"

"This is the TARDIS," the man said almost indignantly. "That's T-A-R-D-I-S. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Time?" Bonnie asked.

The man nodded his head. "That's what I said. The TARDIS is a time machine."

"Can we go back and save my mother?" Bonnie asked, a glimmer of hope shining in her eyes.

The man shook his head, causing Bonnie to lower her head in sorrow. "Don't go acting like that," the man said. "Look, I can't tell you much right now, but I can tell you that your life isn't over. In fact, it's only just beginning." With that, the man turned around and started to mess with the controls on the console. The same noise that she had heard when she fell outside resounded in the air again, and the strange machine that Bonnie found herself in began to shake slightly.

When the noise stopped, the TARDIS let out a resounding thud as the shaking grew to a still. The man walked from the control panel and walked out the doors, only to pop his head back in a moment later. "Well, come on, then. This is your stop." Bonnie stood up and took the mug of hot chocolate with her, regardless of the fact that she hadn't touched it since the man gave it to her. She came out the doors and found herself in the same office that her mother had instructed her to go to if she ever died. The agent woman rushed up to bonnie and hugged her, careful not to crush her wings.

"Oh, my dear," she said. "I''m so sorry about your mother. I promise that I'll take care of everything."

"Yeah, and here's a little something that will help," the man in the leather jacket said, standing next to Bonnie with a backpack in his hands. "Here's the bag you usually hide your wings in. Don't stuff them in right away though, I've put a couple of things in there for you. Your journal, those pens you and your mum bought the other day, and some other essentials. I figured that it'd help keep you sane." The man handed her the backpack and walked back over to the little blue box that the two had walked out of.

"Wait," Bonnie called. "Will I ever see you again?"

The man turned and smiled. "Of course you will, Bonnie. It may be a while, but we'll meet again. Just be on the lookout for this little box. And when you do see it again, your life will change for the better. There will be some tough times down the road, but in the end, everything will be absolutely fantastic."

"How do you know that?"

The man just kept on smiling. "Trust me. I'm the Doctor." The man, the Doctor, stepped into the box and closed the doors. The wheezing sound filled the air again as the TARDIS faded from a solid box to a translucent outline, and finally into nothing. Bonnie stood there, a slight breeze from the TARDIS' dematerialization wafting through her hair, wondering who that man was. The agent began preparing her documents to be transfered to another city, leaving Bonnie to silently thank God for the answer to her prayer.


End file.
